¿Porque no me di cuenta antes?
by MairuMizukiChan
Summary: Vengo aquí con KanoKido! Esta historia sera algo lenta y llevadera, con anécdotas que harán que Kano y Kido se enamoren poco a poco en el transcurso de la historia. ¿Se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí**** yo le dejo bien en claro que sigo siendo una novata nivel dios en estas cosas y no tengo nada de imaginación, en este fic de KanoKido en si lo haré algo lento...cada uno se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos poco a poco mientras se desencadena la historia, en eso pasaran una que otra situación vergonzosa, molesta u otra cosa que se me venga a la cabeza... también incluiré Lemon para satisfacer a lectores pervertidos ;D.**

**Estos personajes no me pertencen, son de papi Jin x'3, cambiare algunas cosas en este fic, sera como un dia normal, con Kido, Momo, Konoha, Hibiya, Seto, Ene, Mary...etc...etc...**

**KanoKido:Principal, SetoMary, ShinEne, HibiMomo, KonoBrocheta-sama o algún personaje que se me ocurra C:**

_**Un epilogo por corto:**_  
_**Todo tranquilo en el Dan, por alguna razón a Hibiya lo dejaron estudiar en la ciudad así que vive con sus amigos en la guarida, al vir...digo, digo, Shintaro y Momo... tambien viven en ****la guarida ya que su madre~...a quien engañamos, se escaparon de casa y como su madre es tan relajada solo lanzo un grito de enfado, aunque los hermanos Kisaragi pasan ****tiempo con ella por algunos dias. Konoha...Konoha no tenia otro lugar donde quedarse, Ene tambien le gusto la guarida y bueno, "Bienvenidos al Mekakushi-Dan" un grupo de gente ****subnormal que tiene los ojitos rojos ;D**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Dos dias antes de que empiece el nuevo semestre de clase!**

Como lo decía el "corto epilogo" todos los miembros de el Dan estaban en la guarida preparándose para salir a comprar algunas cosas antes de que empezaran las malditas clases. Konoha se quedaria en casa con Shintaro, Ene y Mary, los únicos suertudos que ya no iban a clase y no tendrían que soportar todo el calor que hacia ese dia; mientras tanto Momo, Kano, Seto, Kido y Hibiya eran los mas deprimidos e iban arrastrando los pies al centro comercial; por alguna razon al ver las miles de tiendas olvidaron su objetivo principal y se separaron entre la multitud de personas, Momo se perdio con Hibiya, por mala suerte de Kido se perdio con Kano y el pobre y sensual Seto~ quedo solito, desamparado...ademas de sombrio y olvidado(:c). Kido caminaba por delante de Kano y por sus obvios instintos de mujer vio un vestido hermoso, de su color favorito, se enamoro de ese vestido; Su diseño, su color hermoso tono de morado y los zapatos que lo acompañaba, la dejo pasmada viendo atraves de la vitrina por algunos minutos, eso despertó la parte burlona del chico ojos de zorro.

-KukuKu~ Tsubomi-chan también tiene su lado "femenino" al parecer no es tan macha alfa pecho peludo como se rumorea- Dice muy cerca de su oído con intención de molestar, eso hizo que que Kido se avergonzara un poco y usara su mirada matadora (¬¬)

-¿¡Que!? Yo no me quede mirando el vestido, idiota~- Siguió su camino enfadada mientras a sus espaldas estaba Kanito apunto se reír a mares(?) por lo tsundere que era su querida Danchou-san.

Por otro lado estaba Momo y Hibiya, Momo estaba escondida por que al perecer sus pech...digo digo... su poder de atraer las miradas de los demas no lo tenia controlado, ademas no faltaba el fan que la reconocería en medio del lugar.

-¡Oba-saaaaaaaaaan! Sal de ahí, tenemos que ir a comprar- Emitía el pequeño gritando muy enfadado.  
-No me llames abuela, enano~.  
-¿Enano? ¡Si que eres molesta! no es como si fueras tan alta que digamos...  
-Cállate...niño rata...  
-¡No soy niño rata!  
-Si  
-No  
-¡Si!  
-¡NO!

Otra vez la Idol y el enano empezaron a discutir atrayendo algunas miradas que ignoraban la situación, hasta que Momo enfadada fue a darle un golpe suave al niño; en eso un chico al estilo friky, quedo mirando a la joven idol y dio un grito atrayendo la atención de todos, Momo y Hibiya quedaron Impaktadós y no tardo en llenarse de gente a sus alrededores, sacaban fotos, saludaban, pedían autógrafos. Se dieron cuenta que era Momo Kisaragi... ¡La idol mas destacada del año!. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO el infierno para Momo, La chica en negación tras negación miro al enano fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron como si fuera un deja vu, el suspiro pues no era la novedad que pasara esto, se tomaron de la manos  
y...RUN BITCH RUN, corrieron por sus vidas, los zombies fanáticos los persiguieron por bastantes manzanas. Tan repetida era esa escena cada vez que salían sin la protección de la Danchou, la multitud de zombies fanáticos atacaba y tenían que correr para salvar sus vidas y cuando descansaban comenzaban a reír como estúpidos...en fin... después de todo, cuando uno "escapa de fans" con amigos es más divertido.

Seto se dio cuenta de todo el problema...era fácil de deducir, de la nada desapareció muchas gente, si pasaba eso la causa era ni mas ni menos que la idol. La ranita estaba triste y perdido, no encontraba ni a Kano...ni menos a Kido, conociéndolos seguro ya habrán olvidado el motivo de venir al centro comercial, mas encima Seto cuidaba del dinero con el que comprarían los materiales que les faltaba; Setito muy triste (:'c) y aprovechando que las tiendas estaban vacías compro todo lo necesario, tardo poco y después con dos grandes bolsas en cada mano fue a comprarse un helado, se sentó en una banca y empezó a comer apunto de romperse a llorar(?)...el...estaba...solito. (qnq)

Kano a pesar de solo molestar a la Danchou entendió que Kido se enamoro perdidamente de ese vestido, que por gusto del chico ojos de zorro no estaba para nada mal...enserio, para nada mal, el rubio se imaginaba a su amiga con ese vestido y no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, eso lo obligaba a usar sus mascaras y fingir una cara sonriente, esa cara que solo sabe hacer una persona que le encanta hacer travesuras. Kanito por estar mucho tiempo viendo el vestido perdio la perdio de vista, -Comprare ese vestido- El sonrió, pues un buen regalo a la Danchou de vez en cuando no estaba mal, ademas el vestido estaba en oferta, un punto a favor, el vestido no era para nada muy barato, mejor comprarlo ahora antes que subiera de precio. Listo, el vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios, todo... el gran regalo tenia una nota que decía "Para: Kido/De: Kano" quede en claro que el no hacia eso por que sintiera algo por la chica de cabello anormal, solo lo hacia por que queria ser un buen amigo.

Seto al terminar el helado decidió irse a la guarida ya que nunca lo recordaron; Momo y Hibiya ya habian vuelto y estaban mirándose desafiantes entre si, nadie le hacia caso a la pobre ranita, hasta que llego alguien que le ilumino la vida.

-Seto~ Hola! Ya regresaste.- Dice la pequeña medusa, con sus mejillas ruborizadas mirando a Seto a sonriente.  
El rostro iluminado de Seto fue como si hubiese recibido un GRAN milagro y con todo alegre asintió y empezó a contarle a Mary algo de lo que sucedió mientras estaban fuera de allí. Mientras el daba su historia llego Kano solo, eso preocupo a Konoha, el apreciaba mucho a la Danchou, no tanto por como era, si no por como cocinaba.

-¿Donde esta Kido?- Dijo el albino con un tono casi desesperado.

-No te preocupes Konoha, antes de regresar la llame por celular y dijo que llegaria pronto- Sonrio el chico ojos de zorro que se dirigio al pasillo. Nadie le dio mucha importancia a su llegada; el rubio entro disimuladamente en la habitación de peliverde... cuando digo disimuladamente digo que que el boto un florero, se pego con la puerta de la habitación y se tropezó para caer al suelo con el obsequio en las manos, por alguna razón...nadie se dio cuenta (.-.), Kano dejo el regalo encima de su cama y se marcho rápidamente de allí, la Danchou podía llegar en cualquier momento y si lo pillaba...ufffff pobre de el.

Después de una eternidad la chica de cabello anormal llega a la guarida. -Estoy en casa...- Al parecer estaba muy feliz, se sentia muy agradable de volver a casa. Seto y Mary la saludaron alegres, la ranita le dijo que el compro todo; Konoha se quedo dormido en el sofa...se veia como un angel segun Mary.

-Siento la demora, iré a preparar la comida para mañana.- Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Mary interrumpe su acción diciendo amable que ella preparo todo con ayuda de Shin, que gracias a dios no quemaron la cocina, -Gracias Mary, eres muy amable- Kido se acerco a ella sonriendo y acaricio su cabeza, la medusa rio un poco y asintió al alago. Después de eso Kido fue a su habitación, encendió las luces pues ya era de noche y vio en su cama un paquete, se acerco curiosa y lo abrió con delicadeza mirando su interior...¡Era el vestido que tanto le había gustado! ¡¿Pero como?!, al examinar todo el paquete tenia una nota, la leyó con emoción, "Para: Kido/De: Kano", ella no puedo evitar sentirse apreciada y querida por el rubio, incluso se sonrojo y abrazo el vestido contenta por el detalle.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Como quedo? no me molestaría que dieran su opinion, quedo algo corto~ pero eso salio como primer capitulo, bueno... espero que sigan mi historia y ¿Reviews?  
Se que no soy la mejor uwu, sean suaves cuando digan sus opiniones que no me duela C: y intentare mejorar mi forma de escribir n.n**

**Se despide Mairu! *-* **

**Continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dios! soy pésima en esto xDDD, espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura, en ese capi hay un poco de ShinEne, KanoKido y una pizca de SetoMary C:**

**Sigo siendo una novata :C  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: ¡NOOOOOO! El ultimo dia de vacaciones.../Shintaro es estupido -.-**

El sol salia reluciente, cada rayo de sol pasaba atraves de la ventana de la habitación de la Danchou, la primera en despertar. Kido fue al baño y tomo una corta ducha, al salir fue a ponerse su ropa habitual; Al terminar su rutina debía ir a preparar el desayuno para todo el Dan, cuando la chica de cabello anormal salia de su habitación volteo su cabeza y admiro el hermoso vestido que  
le regalo cierto chico ojos de zorro.

Cuando termino todos sus deberes de "cocinera" el olor de la comida recién hecha despertó a Konoha del sofá que fue corriendo a sentarse a la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara, los demás integrantes llegaron mas tarde; los únicos felices eran Mary, Shintaro, Ene y Konoha por obviedad. Los escolares caminaban a sus asientos con un aura de deprecion, Shin suspira e intenta subir el animo con sus estúpidos comentarios.

-El otro día...conocí a una chica- Al decir eso por alguna razón todos los miembros del Dan lo quedaron mirando con cara de "0:"; Kisaragi rasco su cabeza y agrego con algo de molestia. -Ella me dijo que le atraía- Todos se acercaban a Shin para saber lo que seguía menos Konoha que no sabia a lo que se refería. -Entonces yo le dije, que era gay~ aun que no lo soy ¿eh?-

Todos el Dan sabia que no era gay...pero ¿Por que dijo eso? era su oportunidad para que dejara de ser tan...tan...tan...¡Gay!. Después de que dijo eso hubo un momento de silencio incomodo y casi todos gritaron al unisono... ¡¿Eres estúpido?! Ene se puso a reir de una manera ridícula y empezó a burlarse de Shintaro diciéndole: Virgen, Gay, Afeminando...ese tipo de cosas.  
Shintaro aun no entendía el error que cometió, a el no le atraía esa chica y no encontró otra manera de sacársela de encima. Al rato todos los chicos se relajaron pero en estado de "facepalm";  
pero no faltaba el ultimo comentario de Ene.  
-Amo...si sigue asi, nunca dejara de ser virgen~-  
-¡Callate!, para de molestar- Shin ya estaba suficientemente molesto y decidió salir a comprare una soda yéndose rápidamente sin mirar a nadie. (:C)

Pasaron las horas en el Dan, algunos ya ordenando las cosas para su primer día de vuelta a clases; Kido ya tenia la comida para todos, como la chica de pelo anormal no estaría para atender  
a Konoha, le enseño a cocinar Shin un poco ese dia...aun que... por poco muere, el Kisaragi nunca debió jugar con aceite y agua (C:). Se estaba haciendo de noche y como siempre Seto estaba viendo la Tv abrazando a Mary~ esos dos acaramelados...todos en el Dan se pregunta el como es posible que un no sean nada mas que amigos, todos sabían de la química de Mary y Seto, todos sabían que Seto tenia un altar de fotos de Mary y de Venado-kun, por parte de Mary, todos sabían que ella tenia un montón de mangas "yaoi" y fotos de Seto guardadas en su velador,  
parecían acosadores realmente aun que no le tomaba importancia...es mas aveces se lo tomaban con gracia.  
Ene ese dia estaba muy rara...demasiado distraída, Shin dijo que iría a hablar con esa chica y aclararía las cosas, bueno~ el también quería una novia y esa chica no estaba mal... ¿Que otra mujer se fijaría en un fracasado como el?. Ene la verdad no quería que fuera...quería que se quedara con ella, quería seguir molestándolo...quería seguir hablando con el~ no quería que tuviera  
novia... la dejaría de lado. -Ya me voy~- Dijo Shintaro saliendo por ultima vez ese día de casa y fue a donde había acordado con la chica, Ene apareció en su celular y con voz tímida pregunto:  
-¿Vas a ver a tu futura novia?-  
-Si~...- Shin da un suspiro y caminaba algo apurado.  
-Amo... detente...  
-¿Que?.  
-¡Que te detengas!¡No quiero que seas novio de una chica que no sea yo!- Exclama Ene sonrojada hasta las orejas; lo único que quería era darle una paliza...pero no podía de salir del celular y por instinto se escondió muy avergonzada.  
-¿A que te refieres? ¿No eras tu la que quería que fuera a hablar con ella?- Saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo coloca frente a su rostro muy enfadado.  
-Si...pero me arrepiento...olvida lo que dije...lo siento amo...-  
-¿Q-Que? ...- Al ver el rostro despectivo de la chica civerbonica prefiere dejar el tema...-Lo olvidare...es mejor volver ¿sabes?- Da un ultimo suspiro y se devuelve a la guarida con un rostro muy  
confundido, Ene solía decir casi todo ese tipo de cosas en broma, solo que esta vez no parecía así.

_-Unas horas antes de dormir-_

Seto fue a su habitación para ya ponerse a descansar, Konoha se quedo dormido viendo la tv en el sofá como siempre, Shin y Ene...estaban muy silenciosos esa noche, Hibiya ya estaba zZzZ, Kano estaba preparando sus cosas a ultimo momento, Mary estaba haciendo sus _"tareas"_ y Kido...la única en pie revisando que todo estuviera bien para mañana, fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para ver si faltaba algo, bebida, faltaba bebida. -No me queda de otra, tendré que salir.- La chica de cabello anormal salio de casa y fue lo mas rápido posible a la tienda de 24 horas; no paso nada importante, pero al momento de devolverse... sentía que alguien la seguía, camino un poco mas rápido, percibió pasos por detrás, para llegar a la guarida tenia que entrar por un callejón, eso hizo y en el momento de doblar, alguien le tomo la mano y en un segundo se vio acorralada en la pared por tres hombres que parecían de su misma edad.  
-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí... es peligroso para las niñas salir a estar horas de la noche- Emite uno de ellos; tenia sus ojos y cabello oscuros, parecía que los otros dos lo seguían.  
-Kuramada ¿No se pudo fijar en chicas mas lindas?- Dice otro.  
-Pffff, cuando se trata de chicas Kuramada no tiene limites...- Emite el mas alto de los tres.  
-No se dejen engañar chicos, miren, la chica que se tapa mas es el que tiene el rostro mas lindo...

Kido realmente nunca se espero una situación así, el chico de cabello oscuro le quito el gorro de la capucha y pudo ver con admiración el rostro de la joven de cabello anormal; el chico de cabello oscuro se alejo de ella y dio orden de retirada. Kuramada... se...¿sonrojo? en fin, era la primera vez que su corazón latió así al ver a una chica. La peliverde muy asustada, volvió a la guarida dejando la bolsa allí en el suelo; al entrar se percato que todos ya estaban dormidos...decidió guardar silencio...a pesar de que se viera muy fuerte y bruta, no se esperaba esa situación, en verdad tuvo miedo; tomo una ducha larga; al salir se puso el pijama y se recostó en su cama temblando por los nervios, se sentía observada, tenia la sensación de ser una niña pequeña...si era asi de débil como podría proteger el Dan, boto una lagrima y se acurruco. Las horas pasaron y dieron las 2:10 de la madrugada...no podía pegar un ojo...tenia que dormir con alguien, quería abrazar a alguien. Se levanto y no tuvo mejor idea que golpear la puerta del chico ojos de zorro.

-Shuuya~...- Kano no respondía, así que entro por si cuenta; se acerco a su cama con un rostro de estar arrepintiéndose, se metió dentro intentando acomodarse, se apego a el y lo abrazo fuertemente; El se despertó y ve la visita a tales horas de la noche, él por obviedad se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que Kido hiciera algo así.  
-¿Tsubomi?...¿Que haces aquí?-  
-No podía dormir sola...  
-¿Eh? ¿Paso algo?...- El Rubio escucho la voz de Kido algo extraña y llego a preocuparse un poco.  
-No paso nada interesante...solamente déjame dormir contigo...- La peliverde sintió que Shuuya correspondió y eso le dio razón para acorrucarse en sus cálidos brazos, la verdad lo peor era por parte de Kanito, para el fue difícil corresponder aun que no lo crean, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y sus mejillas iban a explotar, se sentía extraño aun que después de un rato no le tomo importancia y llevo una mano a su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla...hasta que Kido se quedo completamente dormida, Kanito pudo ver su rostro tranquilo en la  
oscuridad con la poca luz que entregaba la luna...y en un acto de impulso se acerco lentamente su rostro, en eso cada vez al abrazaba con mas fuerza y cuando estaba unos minicentímetros de su boca, dio un suspiro y... se separo enseguida y le dio la espalda rápidamente mientras se comenzaba a sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba "¿Que estaba apunto de hacer?" pensaba nervioso y avergonzado; tenia los pelos de punta y eso le impidió dormir, no sabia por que iba a hacer eso, ademas Kido solo era una amiga para el... ¿verdad?.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esto es dar vergüenza ajena ;D, salio lo que salio, hubiese quedado mejor eso si~ siento errores y... ¿reviews? C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! este si que quedo mal... a si que no se sorprendan si no quedo como esperaban, lo hice rápido ya que he tenido toda la semana completamente ocupada, ademas que estoy muy enferma. **

**Se agregaran cada vez mas personajes, vocaloid si aparecerá mas tarde, no tengo mucho que decir por ahora. Espero que les guste .w.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Vuelta a clases... ¿Kuramada da su segunda entrada?**

Momo fue la ultima en despertar, se dio cuenta que empezó mal el nuevo semestre. -¡Dios! ¡Mierda!- La chica Kisaragi de vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio corriendo de la guarida. -Voy tarde, voy tarde...¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Corría y corría la pechu...digo, digo, la chica que atraía las miradas de todos, muchos la saludaban o le sacaban fotos...odiaba este tipo de cosas, por suerte la escuela estaba cerca de ahí, en eso se desconcertó del camino y...la muy tonta choco con un poste cayendo al suelo...-Auch...- eso si que dolió, la rubia se levanta sobándose el chichón que le salio en donde se golpeo y siguió corriendo. Llegó justo a tiempo, justo cuando tocaron la campana, la rubia jadeante entro a la sala de clases...comenzó su infierno de vida escolar. (TnT)

Kido, Kano y Seto iban en la misma preparatoria, fueron los primeros en partir a su penoso día de clases; Seto~ la verdad no e molestaba mucho el hecho de ir, es mas tenia compañeros con los que se llevaba bien, Kano...para que decirlo, era muy popular ¿Quien sabe porque? pero era popular tanto con las chicas que con los chicos, Kido por su parte era muy reservada y pasaba todo el día en la escuela sola, aveces Seto se le acercaba y Kano igual pero no tan a menudo como la ranita. Aun que a Kano y a Kido les toco la misma aula (B) y a Seto el aula A. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que tocaran la campana y en eso unos chicos se cruzaron enfrente de ellos eso impacto un poco a Kido, ya que esas apariencias le fue familiar... el chico de cabello oscuro se detiene y la mira, en eso los otros dos chicos que le seguían hacen la misma acción, Kuramada se acerca a ella mostrando incomodidad.

-L-Lo siento mucho...- Después de decir eso Kuramada salio corriendo como buen chico malo que es, aunque por parte de los que lo seguían quedaron con cara de "¿What?" al igual que el chico ojos de zorro y la ranita; al contrario los "subordinados de Kuramada" lo siguieron al rato; eso hizo que Kanito y Setito miraran a Kido que tenia un rostro confundido y relajado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quien era el?- Pregunta el rubio con una expresión sonriente.

-Alguien que conocí ayer...

-¿Ayer? Kido...¿Tienes caminatas nocturnas?- La ranita se acerca su rostro incomodando a la peli verde

-Etto...

-No sabia que Tsubomi-chan salia por las noches...- Kano hace la misma acción que Seto, empezó el interrogatorio, esto sofoco totalmente a Kido: ¿Quien era el? ¿Como se llama? ¿Por que te conoce? ¿Tienen algo? ¿Te gusta? ¿En tu novio? ¿Te hizo algo? etc... la chica de pelo anormal estaba tan enfadada que golpeo un vez a Seto en la cabeza y cinco veces a Kano en diferentes partes del cuerpo...la quinta en un lugar muy doloroso (7u7).

-¿Porque mas golpes a mi?- Pregunta Kanito a la ranita haciéndose _bolita_ mientras Kido se aleja rápidamente del lugar.

-así demuestra su amor...creó- Sonríe Seto, en eso suena la campana de la entrada a clases.

**-Después de un rato en el primer recreo-**

Después de que tocaron la campana para el recreo, la peli verde se quedaba sentada en su puesto en la ultima fila, suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa aburrida. Kano se levanta del puesto que se asigno en la segunda fila, en eso casi todo los chicos y chicas del curso se acercaron y comenzaron a hacer amistad con el chico rubio. La chica de cabello anormal hizo una mueca de mal gusto al darse cuenta de que Kanito hablaba con tantas chicas y decidió salir de ahí para hacer una caminata por los pasillos mientras pasaba el tiempo de descanso, paso por el aula de Seto, la ranita estaba conversando con una de las profesoras y compañeros, se veía bien, eso la relajo un poco. Al seguir su camino por las escaleras ella se encontró con Kuramada, momento de el la quedo mirando y comenzó a sudar al contrario de Kido que estaba con un rostro inexpresivo -Hola... por cierto, disculpas aceptadas- Kuramada se puso algo nervioso y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Enserio lo siento, mira... al salir hoy te invito a lo que quieras, lo prometo.

-N-No es necesario...¿Kuramada verdad?

-Si, por favor, te lo pido

-Lo siento, después de clases tengo cosas que hacer- Kido le da la espalda, se devuelve por donde vino con un rostro serio y sofocado dejando a Kuramada con una sensación culpabilidad. Volvio a su aula y se volvió a sentar en su puesto esperando a que tocaran la campana, Kano al verla dejo a todos con los que conversaba y se acerco a la chica de cabello anormal.

-Tsubomi-chan~ ¿Que te pareció el primer día hasta ahora?- El chico ojos de zorro toco su espalda con su sonrisa chistosa obteniendo un rostro enfadado.

-No es diferente.

-Pareces enfadada~ kuKuku ¿No te gustaría a conocer a algunos de nuestros compañeros? ¡Son muy simpáticos!

-No quiero.

-Pero... vamos al karaoke a la salida...

-No quiero (¬¬).

-Si veo que estas desocupada te obligare a ir cueste lo que cueste.

-Tengo planes...tengo que salir con alguien- Kido solamente dijo eso sin pensar, pero como sabía que el rubio no le creería esa historia, ella tendría que hablar con Kuramada para aceptar la invitación del helado por si acaso.

-Es muy raro que tengas "citas"...

-No es una cita, ni pienses eso.

-¿No? ¿Es un chico o una chica?

-Un chico... ¿Me dejarías en paz? Ve a hablar con tus amigos...

-¡UN CHICO! No puede ser- Kano por un momento se descontrolo... "Kido Tsubomi...¿Una cita? ¿Un chico? ¡No!"

-¿Q-Qué te pasa?...

-No pasa nada Tsubomi, nos vemos al rato...

-¿Qué?- Kido no comprendido por que de repente sonaba frívolo y pensó que era una manera de llamar un poco mas la atención.

A la hora de salida Kido busco a Kuramada por todas partes, hasta que por fin dio con el, tuvieron un dialogo corto donde la peli verde aceptaba la invitación al helado. Por otra parte Kano le explico todo a Seto que se lo tomo con mucha naturalidad "Kido cada vez se pone mas bonita" pensó la ranita mientras se separaban, Kano que iba a juntarse con su grupo para ir al karaoke, se sentía misteriosamente preocupado y ansioso, pero seguro era la impresión de novedad ya que esto de que "La danchou" saliera con personas no era muy casual.

La chica de cabello anormal se dirigía al parque mas cercano con el chico "malote", la cosa era que Kido iba algo molesta por la actitud anterior del rubio y al mismo tiempo extraña por estar saliendo con aquel chico. Fueron al puesto de helados que avistaron. Los dos eligieron un cono mediano de vainilla y chocolate, después de la compra se sentaron en una banca; Kuramada miraba a Kido de reojo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas; Kido lamia el helado muy seria como siempre esperando que la tarde terminara pronto para volver a casa y descansar, ademas ninguno empezaba una conversación desde hace rato. Kuramada dio un suspiro y se lleno de valor para preguntar ¿Que tal tu día? recibiendo una respuesta algo cortante -Para nada especial-. Después de eso él se puso aun mas nervioso y comenzó a sudar, creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta que Kuramada se sentía atraído por la chica de cabello anormal; Kuramada se acerco a Kido de manera muy tímida y apenas podía darle la cara, ella al darse cuenta del acto se aleja un poco incomoda.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto ella con sus ojos fríos casi sin expresión.

- Kido... creo que me gustas un poco...- Kuramada tomo su mano mirando a la chica con su cara muy sonrojada esperando alguna respuesta que nosea la que Kido tomo a continuación; ella no supo como reaccionar y no tuvo mejor idea que botar el helado y salir corriendo rápidamente (RUN BITCHRUN) yendo a casa. "¿Que le pasa a ese tío? ¿Esta loco? ¿Porque me dijo eso?" La peli verde corría y corría con esa idea en su cabeza... ¡¿Como esto es posible?!, era la primera vez que un chico le decía eso; ella seguía corriendo y comenzaba a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Nonononononononono esto no era verdad, era imposible, ¡Era imposible!. Al llegar a la guarida, cerrar la puerta rápidamente y dar un suspiro relajado, Konoha de la nada y salto a sus brazos de manera bien sensual, solamente que como albino era muuuuy grande aplasto a la macha alfa pecho peludo que se respeta (xHx) causándole la muerte y FIN del fic (;D). (vale oksha) Kido sentía que iba a morir, Konohita...en verdad pesaba un montón.

-Konoha-san, no mates a la Danchou, después ¿Quien te va ha cocinar?- Emite Seto soltando una alegre carcajada cruzándose de brazos. Konoha se asusto, el no quería matar a su líder (D:) se levanto algo tembloroso mirando a la peli verde que ya estaba desmayada; Seto suspiro y fue revisar si la chica tenia huesos rotos.

Una noche muy cansada para el Dan, Konoha comía brochetas, Shin y Ene volvieron a discutir por tonterías como siempre, Hibiya estaba encerrado en su habitación haciendo sus "tareas", Momo le mostraba sus mangas a Seto y Mary, Kido estaba recostada en el fosa adolorida, dormida en el sofá con la tv encendida. Kano llega silenciosamente y camina dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero ve a Kido dormida en el sofá y al parecer nadie se había percatado de eso; se acerco lentamente y se agacho un poco para acercase a su rostro.

-Tsubomi-chan- Dice su nombre casi susurrando para despertarla de su profundo sueño. -Tsubomi-chan, despierta- Kido solamente se estiro apenas viendo el rostro del chico y emitió con voz cansada el nombre de el para después seguir durmiendo; El chico ojos de zorro soltó un suspiro y entendió que lo mejor era que Kido siguiera con su sueño placido; tomo a la chica como princesa y cuando estaba en sus brazos no dudo en abrazarla fuerte sintiendo como la adormilada Kido correspondía haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápido; la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó delicadamente en su cama cubriéndola con una manta en eso despierta Kido y se talla los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- dice ella bostezando.

-No lo se, pero sigue durmiendo.

-Antes...¿Sabes lo que se siente que te guste alguien?...- Pregunta curiosa mirando al rubio al cual dejo completamente atónito y apenas le salían laspalabras, se sentó a los pies de la cama para responder.

-Yo...m...espera...- Una sonrisa chistosa se formo en la boca de Kanito. -kuKuku~ no sabia que a la Danchou le gustara alguien~- Después de ese comentario automáticamente recibió un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza con un gran y rotundo "NO" que hizo que el chico se riera entre dientes; en eso para seguir el tema vuelve a agregar canturreando.

-Seguramente hace mucho tiempo me gustara alguien, pero como no me hizo caso la deje de lado~ -¡Ah! ¿si? ¿Puedo saber quien fue?- Dice con ojos curiosos y algo entusiasmada para saber algo mas de su _amigo. _

-Tsubomi-chan esta muy curiosa últimamente~ me gusta así, la chica de antes es alguien a la que conoces muy bien- Después de eso Kanito se levanta rápidamente y sale del cuarto dejando a la chica con gran curiosidad. Lo que le dijo solo era otra de sus mentiras o al menos eso creía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

******Siento que no haya quedado tan...tan bien, el cuarto capitulo lo subiré lo mas rápido posible.**

*******Aun que Kuramada tiene su papel "importante" -**

******Besos uwu aguante, falta poco para el lemmon(?) 7u7 **


End file.
